


Teasing Bastard

by HW_MITYO



Series: Amamatsu Week 2017 [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crying, F/M, Ship Amamatsu!!!, Side Product, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Rantarou has always teased the class representative Kaede so much, it got to the point where she finally has enough of Rantarou's shenanigans and just walk away from the teasing bastard. Let's see how this two can path each other up?





	Teasing Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Internet has been trying to get on my bad side so I can't post fics that won't crash my system. Hopefully you guys can forgive me.

**Teasing Bastard**

 

One of the things Kaede Akamatsu is known for is that she is a natural born leader, proud, confident, reliable, and understanding. It’s no wonder that many people look up to her, from the cute crush Shuuichi has on her, to the small fanboys who love and idolize her that wasn’t fans of Sayaka or Junko. With the popularity she has in this academy, she need to have the same composure twenty four seven and never let anything distract her from ruining her image.

 

“I still can’t believe you burped back there…”

 

Of course, not everything is perfect. Kaede has the bane of her existence because she is normal like everyone in this school, that bane is none other than her best friend Rantarou Amami. The survivor is always a teasing bastard who doesn’t care about her image no matter where they are, he even reminded her about that little burping incident when they went out for burgers together.

 

“T-that was only the one time that I burped!” Kaede corrected

 

“It was a cute one,” Rantarou commented.

 

Kaede’s cheeks turned to a fading shade of pink. She hated how Rantarou is always so calm and composed when teasing or making fun of her, the smooth and gentle words followed by his soft chuckles and dashing smile made her heart thump faster than a bullet.

 

“It’s not cute,” Kaede insisted very strongly.

 

“I’m enlisted to my own opinions.”

 

“It doesn’t change the fact that your opinions are garbage.”

 

“How rude, I bet Shuuichi will tell you that.”

 

“Leave him out of this.”

 

“You don’t want Shuuichi to tell your burps are cute?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“So I’m the only one allowed to then.”

 

“No!”

 

“Shuuichi’s allowed?”

 

“Stop it!”

 

Rantarou patted Kaede’s head to control her face from going to an even brighter red, it was always fun for him seeing Kaede flustered, the two of them rarely hang out together alone because most of the time Shuuichi accompanies her like a loyal pet.

 

“Geez, why are you always teasing me Taro?” Kaede asked, giving a tired sigh off her mouth.

 

“Because it’s adorable seeing you flustered,” Rantarou answered in all honesty.

 

“Well stop it. I don’t want you teasing me,” Kaede strictly ordered.

 

“But how am I going to see your cute face if you ban me from teasing you?”

 

“I don’t care. You always tease me ever since we’ve been best friends like that one time you wore a teddy bear costume on Halloween!”

 

“Those were some cute panties,” Rantarou recalled.

 

Kaede gritted her teeth but continued even if her face blushed by recalling that memory.

 

“Or buying a picture of me hugging you when we went to that haunted house at the amusement park,” she continued.

 

“I enjoyed the lack of space between us back there.”

 

Kaede blushed at his words and gripped her fist tighter “That’s not the point!”

 

“Come on, I know I’ve been teasing you a lot but I do it because I like you!” Rantarou explained.

 

It’s like steam is coming out of Kaede’s blonde hair, it was the first time for Kaede to hear Rantarou telling her that he likes her, she had never felt so flustered in her life and when she looked at the grinning Rantarou beside her, it felt like it was mocking her.

 

“I’ve had enough of this.” Kaede said strictly, standing up from her desk and walking away.

 

“Did I go too far?” Rantarou asked.

 

Kaede didn’t reply and just kept on walking, exiting the classroom without even listening to Rantarou calling her to come back. Not even paying attention to anyone as she walked all the way to the rooftop without stopping, pushing the door open and screamed in frustration when the bell rings to start the next class.

 

“Stupid Avocado Idiot!” Kaede yelled and stomped her foot on the ground “Why is he doing this to me, is he really that dense not to know I have a crush on him?!” she gripped tight on her palms as she continued to rant. “Why does he always tease me with Shuuichi, we’re just friends?! It’s bad enough Tsumugi ships me with Shuuichi, I don’t want my crush to tease me with him as well! God, you are so annoying Rantarou, I can’t believe you, womanizer, idiot, stupid, dummy, baka!!!! I hate you Rantarou, I can’t believe you are the densest idiot I have ever met!!” she pouted as she leans against the caged wall of the rooftop.

 

“That’s a shame, because I love you Kaede”

 

“Eep!”

 

Kaede almost tripped when he saw Rantarou opening the door of the entrance to the rooftop, displaying a really calm smile with his cheeks being a bit pin from blushing.

 

“What are you doing here?! Class is starting!” Kaede scolded.

 

“I followed you, I was really worried since you’re mad at me,” Rantarou said.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you!” Kaede replied, pouting and averting her gaze from Amami.

 

Rantarou chuckled at Kaede’s stubbornness but he still went on. “Listen, I’m sorry for teasing you always.”

 

“Yeah, you should be.”

 

“I only did those because, I like you Kaede. I mean, I really do love you,” Rantarou confessed.

 

Kaede couldn’t help but blush again by his words, she couldn’t tell whether she was making fun of her or not, and if he is then that’s just cruel in many levels.

 

“You’re teasing me, aren’t you?”

 

“If I can become your boyfriend I won’t tease you anymore,” Rantarou proposed.

 

Kaede blushed even harder, her face turning redder than a tomato. “Y-y-you--Are you kidding me?!”

 

“No,” Rantarou answered. His green eyes were fixated on Kaede.

 

Kaede stared back at him. She didn’t see the usual playfulness she usually saw every time he teased her. It was almost as if he was a different person at that moment, she couldn’t believe it.

 

But Miss Natural-Born Leader wouldn’t give up so easily. She slapped Rantarou with all her might, earning a yelp from the greenhead. “What the f--what was that for?!” he protested.

 

“That’s  _ my _ line!!!” Kaede shouted at him in return, her eyes were starting to get wet. “I’m supposed to be the one who says what all those teasings are for!!!”

 

Rantarou was speechless.

 

“If you’ve loved me all along then why didn’t you just say from the beginning?!” Kaede continued ranting. “Why do you have to tease me every time I’m with Shuuichi?! Why do you have to tease me all the time?! Why do you… why…” she couldn’t finished her talking as she started sobbing and crying. “You idiot…”

 

Rantarou just stood there in silence as Kaede kept crying in front of him. Then, he reflexively leaned down towards her and Kaede opened her eyes, gasping as she expected Rantarou’s lips to lock on hers by surprise. She almost expected the situation to be like the typical shoujo manga that she and Tsumugi read in their free time, where Rantarou shut her mouth with his own, and then their kiss would magically solve all the problems between them…

 

Yet her expectation was thrown into the trash can. Instead, Rantarou just… stopped, and then he pulled away from her. “No…” he muttered. “S-sorry…”

 

This wasn’t a shoujo manga. This was reality. A reality where two people need to talk their way to solve their problems instead of just “I didn’t really want you to kiss me but it felt so good so I might as well kiss you back and now all of our problems are solved.” he chuckled at the end..

 

“You were just teasing me again, weren’t you…?!” Kaede muttered. “You womanizer.”

 

Rantarou gritted his teeth the moment he heard the word “womanizer”--the last word he ever wanted to hear in his life, let alone from the very girl he loved. Trying his best to contain his anger, Rantarou took a breath and said, “Hey, uh… remember when I said I’m not in good terms with my dad?”

 

“Yeah,” Kaede replied him with a stiff reaction.

 

“Remember when I said I have like, 12 little sisters?”

 

“Yeah,” Kaede replied again, still as stiff rom before. “And your point is?”

 

“My point is… they’re actually my step sisters,” he answered. “Well, my dad’s a good-looking billionaire and stuff, so he can just sleep with God knows how many women he wants and get away with it. While I’m stuck on my own, taking care of his, uh… ‘side products’.” 

 

“Side products?! That’s… awful…” Kaede said, her hand covering her mouth.

 

“No seriously, he did call my sisters that. He even said I’m the only one he sees as his child, his legitimate successor, y’know, those kinda stuff.”

 

“Such a bastard…” Kaede muttered.

 

“Exactly,” Rantarou replied, averting his eyes away from the blonde. “Yet everyone in my family--my step moms, my sisters, even my relatives, they all keep saying that I really look like him. Heck, even since middle school a lotta people have been saying I look like a playboy, or I’m gonna grow up to be one. Just like him. Which is why I’m… scared. ‘What if I really end up to be a playboy?’ I thought. So I just kinda tried to stay away from anything romance related and distract myself with reading and stuff. But…”

 

“But what…?” Kaede asked him.

 

“But then I… fell in love with you. I like being together with you but… I’m afraid that you see me as a playboy just like everyone else. I’m afraid that I’d get bored with you quick and just leave you crying to go for another girl. I’m afraid to turn into like my dad… Also I honestly hate it every time you hang around with Shuuichi. Even if it’s because you’re a class rep and he’s your vice, I can’t help but be jealous. I hate it when a lot of people in this school ship both of you together. So I thought, guess I should just give up ‘cause it was just a matter of time until you two do hook up. ‘Cause I think you’d prefer to date a good guy like him who definitely doesn’t play with his partner’s heart than… y’know… a womanizer like me…”

 

Kaede couldn’t say a word. She gasped, her mouth was agape in disbelief. She started sobbing as here eyes were wet from tears again, and broke down into tears. “Idiot…”

 

“Sorry…” Rantarou said, a twinge of sadness was audible in his speech.

 

“N-no…” Kaede replied between her sobs. “I’m the idiot… I keep getting mad at you for not understanding how I really fee, but… I’m the one who never understood you… even though I say I love you… Instead I called you with something I never knew you hated that much… I’m sorry…”

 

Rantarou sighed, and then he patted Kaede’s head. “I’m sorry too… for making you cry like this…”

 

“It’s alright…” Kaede said while wiping her own tears, her sobs had already toned down. “We’re both idiots in this case… At least we’re even…” she said with a sheepish smile.

 

Rantarou grinned at her in return, relieved that her tears had stopped flowing. “Anyway,” he said. “How can I make it up to you?”

 

Kaede then stared at Rantarou’s lips. “The same way I can make it up to you,” she smiled, slightly teasing.

 

Rantarou blinked, but then he chuckled as he realized what she meant. “Of course…” he said with his hand holding her chin and his thumb tracing her rosy lips. Rantarou then leaned down closer, as his hand moved to cup Kaede’s cheek. Both of them rested their foreheads on each other’s and…

 

“Guys, Mr. Kitagawa has been in the class for 10 minutes!” Shuuichi said as he barged in through the door, interrupting Rantarou and Kaede from their kiss. Noticing the couple’s position, Shuuichi was flustered and looked away from them. “Y-you two should go to class now! Mr. Kitagawa might be angry if you two stay longer!” he told them while covering his face and left through the same door he went in from.

 

After Shuuichi left them, Kaede pouted, disappointed that her special moment was interrupted. Rantarou only chuckled at her, making her heart skip a beat as always. “Guess we should go now,” he said. “Mr. Kitagawa is gonna get mad if we stay here any longer.”

 

“Wait!” Kaede stopped him, grabbing his hand while he was about to leave.

 

“What is it…?” he asked her.

 

Kaede didn’t say a word. She only pursed her lips and closed her eyes.

 

“Oh…” Rantarou chuckled at her, as he leaned down to cup her cheek and kiss her on the mouth. It was short, but more than enough to make her blush. “We can kiss properly when school’s over. Right now we gotta go,” he smiled as he held her hand and took her with him to the class.

 

Kaede eased her hand in his and smiled, relieved that both of them had finally opened up about their feelings to each other. Finally admitting that they were indeed in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya'll so much for reading. If you liked it then PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF BABY KAEDE, PUNCH THAT KUDO BUTTON LIKE A BADASS SO THAT I WILL BE HAPPY MORE AND MORE. Thank you again for reading


End file.
